All Worth It
by Ellie Anne C
Summary: Hayley gives birth and Klaus realizes how great being a father is going to be. Fluff. [this is now a series of one-shots of Klaus and Hayley being parents bc I need that in my life too]
1. Birth

**A little fluffy drabble for the wifey**

Another pain filled scream ripped through Hayley's lips as she squeezed the hands in her own. On one side stood Rebekah, petting her hair and telling her to push, the other hand was linked with Klaus' as his eyes flicked between her face and that of the witch that was helping her give birth. She pushed harder at her sister's instructions but she was so ready to give up. She couldn't do this anymore. _Dear God take me away now._

"Come on little wolf," Klaus said close to her ear "I know you can do it."

Haley grits her teeth, screeching as another wave of pain hits her. "I HATE YOU. YOU DID THIS TO ME"

He chuckles lightly. "It takes two to tango love." He returns the pressure on her hand and wipes her brow.

"Hayley sweetie," the witch says, looking up at her from over the gown she'd been placed in "we're almost there I just need you to push a little harder."

She tries again, pushing harder than she thought possible. She felt like she was being ripped apart at the seams. If she knew child birth was this horrible she would have never gotten knocked up in the first place. Vaguely, Hayley heard the door open and close and she didn't have time to wonder who it was before a scream ripped through her again and she was pushing.

"I brought more towels." Elijah's voice said politely, obviously avoiding looking at Hayley's personal areas.

"Lay them down." The witch instructed. "We're going to need them soon."

Tears were streaming down Hayley's face when she turned, searching for Klaus' face. "Please tell me it's almost over. Make it stop."

After a moment's pause he places a kiss to her head, "Just about, love."

"Alright Hayley, on three give me a _big _push. One… two… three push!"

Holding her breath and squishing up her face Hayley pushes as hard as she can, wanting nothing more for then just to be over. If this one doesn't work she's done, they can cut the stupid thing out of her for all she cares, as long as she didn't have to push anymore. Just as she's about to call it quits a sense of relief washes over her and then… the piercing wail of baby lungs breaks through the short moment of silence.

Hayley breathes deeply for just a moment and then she's alert, looking for her baby. For a few brief seconds she's blind, the sudden wave of relief she feels renders her entire being useless. Then her eyes focus and the witch is handing over a screaming bundle of pink blankets. She rests the tiny thing in her arms and Hayley is met with a bloody little baby, screaming as if they've chopped off all her toes. Her throat closes and the back of her eyes sting with emotion.

"Rebekah darling, go clean the little angel up while Hayley has a moment of rest." Klaus says in a voice Hayley's never heard him use before. She looked up at him, brows furrowed, when she felt the weight of their child leave her arms. Hayley's head whips around just in time to see Rebekah walk out the door. She looks back at Klaus to snap at him only to cut short as she took in the look on his face. There was something there in his eyes that made something warm begin to bloom in her stomach. A slight smile was pulling up the edge of his mouth and he was looking down at her with such and intensity that anything that she had to say died on her tongue.

"Our baby –"

"I like the sound of that," he says, reaching up to play with the necklace resting at the base of her throat. The feeling of his calloused fingers brushing her skin made heat rise to her cheeks. "Our baby," he said to himself to test the words out. "Speaking of, what are we going to name her?"

They'd never talked about it, there were so many other things going on. Hayley had thrown a few things around in her head but she'd never been able to bring it up with Klaus. Now though, she bit her lip as she tried to figure out which one she liked the best. Which one could she and Klaus go around calling their child? Which would sound the best for their baby girl?

"Well you better figure it out quick because here she is," Rebekah said in sort of sing song voice as she came back into the room. Without thinking about it Hayley extended her arms, grasping for her baby. Rebekah smiled brightly as she placed the baby in its mother's arms, tracing her cheek lightly with her finger before backing up and letting the family get acquainted with each other.

With her eyes closed the baby girl looked exactly like her mother, same pouty lips and golden brown hair that curled on top of her head. But when Hayley let out a little coo and the baby opened her eyes they were as deep and blue as her father's, piercing and sever and undeniably his. Hayley let out shocked gasp, throat feeling tight again, and she snuggled her face against her baby's. She was perfect.

"So?" Klaus asked, pressing her. Their child couldn't be nameless forever.

Hayley didn't even look up from the perfect little face of her baby girl, "What do you think of the name Stella?"

He was quiet for a moment and then one side of his mouth lifted up, "I like it."

She smiles to herself before looking up at him, and then reluctantly held the baby out. "Want to hold her?"

Klaus hesitated, of course he wanted to hold her, but she was so tiny and frail – what if he dropped her? Hayley would never let him near her again. Looking at Hayley's reassuring smile and their little angle in her arms though he felt as if he could do this. Carefully, he took her from Hayley's arms and cradled her to his chest. She was soft, her skin was like peaches and when her mouth twitched slightly at being jostled small adorable dimples flashed at him. Slowly, being extra careful, because let's face it he was an all-powerful hybrid and this was a _baby, _he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His baby.

He had a baby. He was a father.

"I like the name," he mumbled against her soft skin. "Stella." He repeats it just for good measure.

Hayley smiles, happy that he doesn't even hate it. She looks around the room to realize that everyone has left her and Klaus to spend time with their baby. As Klaus continues to smile like an idiot at their baby Hayley situates herself so that there's enough room for him to lie down beside her. She pats the now empty space and Klaus eyes is warily before he hands Stella back over to her mother and climbs under the blankets with her. Hayley rest her head on Klaus' shoulder as Stella squeals with delight in her arms, even the little baby likes seeing their family together.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" He asks in a quiet tone, reaching out to stroke Stella's cute button nose. How is it that he's held her for all of ten seconds and he's already completely in love with her? So tiny and so perfect, half of him and half of her, and everything he didn't know he wanted.

Hayley looked up at him through her lashes, still feeling a little tired from just giving birth and what not. "I think that we can do anything, especially if we have her around to remind us that it's all worth fighting for." She said this, placing a kiss on Stella's cheek as Klaus nestled into her side. He reached out and took Stella's tiny hand in his, feeling something warm settle inside his chest as all her fingers wrapped around his tightly. Despite his upbringing Klaus knew he'd be a better father than his ever was. This was a silent promise to his baby girl dozing off in Hayley's arms.

**Alright I know it might be a little ooc but I needed some Klaus/Hayley fluff I mean they are having a baby after all. Babies make people all gooey. Hope you liked it**

**xo,**

**ellie**


	2. Eight Hours

**Wifey has requested I continue this, and you know the key to a happy marriage is keeping the misses happy so enjoy**

_Three Months_

Klaus growled out in frustration as he unbuttoned the legs of the onsie again, how could something so simple be so complicated? He carefully lined up the buttons and tried one more time, all the while little Stella was kicking wildly and giggling. Though Klaus loved the sound she wasn't helping the situation much.

"Come now princess, Daddy's trying to dress you, please cooperate." Stella squeals and he smiles despite himself. Suddenly he feels a familiar presence at his side and then Hayley's hand is smacking his own away.

"You're doing it wrong. Let me do it." Hayley hip-checked him out of the way and quickly did up the buttons of her daughter's outfit.

Klaus pouted slightly, "I was doing just fine."

She threw him a look as she lifted Stella into her arms. "I sent you up here twenty minutes ago."

"It wasn't just the buttons you know. This little monster wasn't making it very easy on me was she?" He ended this while smiling down at his daughter and tickling her stomach lightly, her laughter making his chest squeeze with this feeling that was starting to become familiar to him thought he couldn't tell you what it was.

Hayley smiled down at her baby, "Aw are you giving Daddy trouble?" Stella stuck her tongue out slightly, bubbles forming from her spit. "That's my girl." She leaned down and kissed her head. Hayley crossed through the room to the rocking chair in the corner and took a seat. Klaus kept his eyes trained on them while she moved, watched as Hayley took her seat and cuddled their child to her chest. He found that in the first time in his long life he was genuinely and blissfully happy, here with his child and the girl he loved in the strangest of ways. They were bonded by this perfect little baby, he was the mother of his child and he felt as if that were stronger than family – Hayley _is _family. A fierce protectiveness washed through him when he thought of his tiny little family, different from the way he felt about Rebekah or Elijah. All these new feelings were falling into his life, feelings he couldn't place, he was by no means _in love _with Hayley but something was there.

Klaus was broken from his reverie when Stella began to cry, he stepped forward, ready to help but Hayley was already there for her. "Are you hungry baby?" She asked the still crying infant. "Alright if you say so," Hayley switched Stella to her other arm and adjusted her top. Klaus averted his eyes, staring intensely at the purples flowers painted onto the wall. He remembered Rebekah and Hayley spending a whole week decorating this room just for the baby, laughing at each other's jokes more than actual decorating, but it got done and it looked fantastic.

He swallowed hard, "I'm going down to speak with Elijah. Would you like anything?"

Hayley bit her lip, holding back a grin. "Can you bring me some orange juice? I'm really thirsty."

"No problem love," the side of his mouth quirked up, leaving the room quietly.

Downstairs in the kitchen Elijah is sitting at the island with a tumbler of blood in his hand. "Afternoon brother,"

"Elijah," Klaus answers curtly, crossing over to the cupboard and pulling out a glass. "Where's are lovely sister?"

"Out," he answers, straightening the cuff of his sleeve "I'm not sure where. I've learned not to keep track of her."

Klaus decided to ignore this and continue to make Hayley her drink. He took his time going back upstairs, hoping that if he did by time he got there she'd be finished feeding Stella. Lucky he was right, as he walked in Hayley was burping her. He sat the glass down on the table beside her, watching the two of them. Every time he watched them like this a strange sort of jealously settled inside him, rationally he knew that Hayley had every right to spend time with their daughter, but irrationally he wanted Stella all to himself. He wanted to take the baby from her arms and stay with her, shower her with affection until she was spoiled rotten. But then again if it wasn't for Hayley the baby would probably never wear clothes and that surely wasn't healthy for her at such an early stage in her life.

Hayley glanced up at Klaus through her lashes discreetly. She could tell that he wanted to hold her, he was completely taken with their daughter, loved her with every ounce of his being. She knew the feeling. But really, if he didn't stop hovering she'd have to kick him in the stomach or something. Luckily he was saved when Rebekah suddenly walked through the door of the nursery.

"How's my favorite niece today?" She cooed, going straight to Hayley's side.

"Being a little monster as usual," Klaus said affectionately "little brat wouldn't sit still love enough for me to dress her."

Hayley's mouth twitched as she looked down at Stella's face. "She was a perfect angel for Mommy." She snuggled into her face, kissing her cheek lightly.

Klaus smiles fondly at his girls, who ever knew that there would ever be any woman but Rebekah in his life? Surely not him, considering he could hardly keep his own sister there. But here he was, his family surrounding him, and he felt… whole. The fact that he was now king of New Orleans didn't matter him when he was with the people he loved, not the vampires he had to oversee or the witches he needed to keep in check, just his family. And that was perfectly fine with him.

X – X – X

Klaus' eyes snapped open at the sound of Stella crying. She'd just started so he'd wait a second to see if she was actually awake or if it was just a passing fit. When she continued though it became clear she was in fact awake. He feels the bed jostle beside him and then the baby monitor – that Hayley needed and not him – turned down so Stella's cries were merely background noise.

"No don't worry little wolf," Klaus mumbled, sitting up in bed "I'll get here."

Hayley's head lolls over to look at him with half-open eyes. "Really?"

The side of his mouth twitched up, "Yes really. Go back to sleep." As soon as the worlds are out of his mouth Hayley falls back onto her pillow, her snores picking up just a second later. Klaus shakes his head as he stands and heads down the hall to Stella's room. She's lying in her crib, crying and screaming and the sounds tears at his heart. He lifts her from her bed and proceeds to try and calm her – but she's completely inconsolable.

"Come on princess, why so fussy? It's three in the morning, that's considered sleeping time." No matter what he did Stella continued to cry. With heavy feet Klaus headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge to run it under hot water. Thankfully, Stella is quiet for a few minutes while she eats but the peacefulness does not last long and then she's back to wailing. He's down to the last resort, heading back up the stairs to find Hayley.

"I thought you said you had it," she'd using her unhappy tone.

Klaus stands by the bed, rocking their child back and forth, looking genuinely apologetic. "I know, but I've done everything and nothing has worked."

She reaches out, "give her here." Klaus places the small bundle in her arms immediately.

"Hi baby," Hayley coos sleepily "oh you're just not tired at all are you? It's the vampire in you, making you nocturnal." She laughs at herself. "Well we can't do this every night, you know that right? Daddy has a quarter to run and Mommy isn't Wonder Woman." It's as if the sound of her mother's voice has calmed her down, and Stella is staring up at Hayley with those deep eyes that seem to see all, that seem too wise for a baby that's barely three months old. Klaus, too tired to feel jealous, sits down on the bed beside them and reaches out to push Stella's curly hair off her forehead.

"You know I can't remember the last time I got a full night's sleep." He mumbles mostly to himself.

Hayley laughs, "I think it was a week before I gave birth. It feels like ages ago though doesn't it? I would kill for a full eight hours."

"I know exactly how you feel." Klaus yawns, bringing his hands up to rub his face.

It's another ten minutes before Stella is actually asleep and Hayley doesn't want to risk waking up her up again so lies down on the bed and settles Stella down beside her. Klaus sits on the edge of the bed for a moment before he crawls under the covers himself. Laying on his side he's able to watch Stella sleep, the last sight he can remember seeing before he drifts off himself is her tiny mouth opening up in a yawn to flash small beautiful dimples at him.

X – X – X

Hayley's head falls off her hand one more time as she sits at the island of the kitchen, nearly smacking her head on the marble counter. Rebekah looks at her from over Stella's head worriedly.

"Hayley, you need to go up to bed." Her tone is reprimanding, even a little motherly. "I can take care of Stella." She turns to the baby in her arms, "Besides, she likes her Auntie Becks better anyway right? Because I'm so fun." Stella lets out a tinkling laugh and lightly slaps her chubby little hand against Rebekah's cheek. Rebekah instantly melts.

"No it's alright," Hayley says, bringing the blonde back to the conversation "I'm fine. I'm not that tired."

Rebekah gave her a look, "I was talking to Elijah this morning and he agrees that you and Klaus need some time off. You've both been so busy, practically dead on your feet."

Hayley worries on her lip. "Are you sure about that? I mean it's really generous Rebekah but are you sure you can handle Stella?" She eyes her daughter doubtfully. "She may be all giggles and dimples right now but she turns into a monster around two a.m.'

"Nonsense. I'll take any excuse to spend time with my little niece. Take the night off, I insist." Stella starts to fuss, telling them that she's hungry and Rebekah hands her over to her mother.

Thirty minutes later Hayley is sitting on the living room floor playing with Stella when she hears the door open and close, then Klaus and Elijah's echo lightly through the halls. Stella stops for a moment, her playtime coming to halt for a few brief moments when she realizes her father is home. A moment later Klaus comes into the living room, his eyes instantly falling on the baby, and he's across the room and scooping her into his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Hello princess, I missed you." He places a kiss on her head.

Hayley looks up at him, her eyes barely open. "Did Elijah tell you that he and Rebekah have offered to give us the night off?"

Klaus doesn't even look away from his daughter to answer, "He has actually, and though I can't even fathom a moment away from my angel if I don't get a break soon I'm going to lose my head."

She smiles, "I completely agree… So what do you think?"

He looks up, "I think that the both of us could use a drink and a few hours to ourselves. Don't you?"

Hayley did agree, so later that night she showered her baby with kisses while Klaus threatened his siblings that if anything happened to his daughter they'd both find themselves with daggers in their hearts at the bottom of the ocean. Hayley finally manages to pull him away, dragging him to one of her favorite bars in the Quarter.

"Slow down little wolf, I don't want to have to carry you home."

Hayley gives him a look, "Please, just because I'm not an all-powerful Hybrid doesn't mean I can't hold my liquor."

Klaus laughs at this, "Still, you don't want to drink the bar dry love, they do have other customers you know."

She tosses back another drink and steps closer to him, "You know what I really want to do?"

He eyes her warily, "What?"

"I want to get out of here, go rent a room at a nice hotel with really big beds," her voice had dropped into a low and husky murmur and Klaus was really starting to wonder where she was going with this. Just because they slept in the same bed didn't mean things had to happen now. Just as he's about to tell her that it isn't happening – that they can barely handle the aftereffects of their last little tryst – she continues, "and get a nice long full eight hours of sleep."

Klaus breaks into a wide grin, "Hayley, you are an absolute genius. I knew there was something I liked about you."

**See what I did there? So I'm thinking that this is just going to be a bunch of one-shots filled with Klaus and Hayley being adorable parents with their adorable baby. The next chapter is going to be Stella's first birthday so be prepared for an overload of cuteness.**

**xo,**

**ellie**


	3. The Very First

**I don't own The Originals – if I did there wouldn't be any of the Elijah/Hayley business going on.**

_9 Months_

Stella's chubby hand squeezed Klaus' finger, making his smile wider. She let out an adorable squeal and swung her hand so his own with hers.

"Come on Stella; say it for me, Dad-dy." She blew a raspberry at him. "Daddy."

Hayley laughed as she came into the kitchen. "Don't listen to him baby girl, Mama. You can do it." The baby stayed silent. "She can, she's just holding out on us."

Klaus stood, lifting Stella from her highchair and placing her on his hip. "I'm determined to make Daddy her first word. It's my new mission in life."

She laughed, shaking her head. "At least it's a nice distraction from ruling a kingdom." She gave him a pointed look.

"I think I spend plenty of time with the family. Isn't that right princess?" He kissed her head. "Love," he turned back to Hayley "what do you think about going to the park today?"

Hayley lit up, "I think that would be perfect. Let me go dress Stella and we'll be on our way." She took Stella from him. "How do swings sound baby girl?" Stella clapped her hands excitedly. "Swings it is."

Klaus watched as they left and headed up the stairs, smiling after them all the while. He crossed over to the ice box and pulled out a blood bag, retrieving a glass from the cupboard. Hayley had banned feeding from live people in the house ever since Stella started becoming more aware of her surroundings. It was especially hard to hide dead bodies ever since she learned to walk. He quickly finished his lunch, cleaning up after himself. A few minutes later Hayley came back down with Stella's hand in hers, trotting down the stairs. Klaus found himself smiling again at how alike his girls were. Even though her steps were a little wobbling Stella had this way of walking that mimicked her mother's, same long strides and this little habit of using the side of their foot instead of the bottom every once in a while.

"Take the bow off her head." Klaus said as he came closer to them. Stella wore a long pale pink shirt over a pair of gray leggings and moleskin shoes.

Hayley looked up at him, appalled. "But the bow pulls the outfit together. Doesn't she look adorable?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes love, she always looks adorable, but she's going to be playing around with other children, it's bound to fall off her head and then Rebekah will throw a fit because she bought that outfit."

"Alright," Hayley pulled the band off Stella's head and placed it on the counter "let's get going."

Klaus kept his eyes locked on Hayley as she pushed Stella on the swings, cringing every time she went a little too high. He had to stop himself from flying off the bench to go rescue her. He threw his arm over the back of the bench and tried to relax. All around him mothers were chasing after their children, one boy – around the age of five – was chasing his sister with a clump of mud and worms in his hands. Watching them, Klaus is relieved he had a girl, what would he do with a little boy that constantly made a mess? His life would be hectic. Stella was such a good baby, never really made a fuss and was so easy to handle, really he got lucky with her.

He looks up to see Hayley and Stella wobbling toward him. He sits up; holding his arms out so Stella could jump into his lap. She pats his cheek and pointed toward the slide.

Klaus shook his head, "Can you say 'slide'?"

Hayley smirked, "I thought you wanted her first word to be Daddy?"

He shrugs, "Well we can't let her get away with pointing at things for the rest of her life, now can we?" He turns back to Stella. "You're much too smart for that aren't you princess?" Stella rolled her lip out in a pout and pointed to the slide more insistently, reaching up to pull on his hair. "Alright, alright I'll take you to the slide." Klaus stood, taking her head and started to the slide.

Suddenly, a scent tickled his nose and then the sound of a small girl wailing filled up the park, drowning out the sound of laughter and play. He looked over to see a little girl on the sidewalk, crying over her skinned knee. He felt Stella tugging on his hand; he looked down to see her trying to go in the direction of the girl. Klaus dropped to his knees, holding her hands.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Daddy," she tested out. Klaus heard Hayley gasp and he nearly fell on his rear from shock. "Daddy – hungry." She whined. Klaus watched as his daughter's eyes flashed gold and the veins spidered around them. He looked up at Hayley with worry.

She bit her lip, "Let's go home."

"Try this." Klaus held out a sippy-cup to Stella, filled with the smallest amount of blood. Stella held it between her hands and sniffed at it delicately. Her eyes flashed between her parents before sticking the cup in her mouth and drinking, her eyes changing as she fed. Klaus looked back up at Hayley. "I didn't think the cravings would start this early."

Hayley shrugged. "What did you expect Klaus? She's half vampire; it was bound to start sometime."

Klaus kept his eyes trained on Stella as she finished her drink. "You're really not worried about this?"

She let out a sigh, "Look at this way, since she started so early it will give up more time to teach her to control it. Don't be negative."

"I guess you're right." He answered, though he didn't sound satisfied.

Hayley shook her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to look over him at their daughter. "On the bright side," she whispered with a smile "her first word was Daddy."

Klaus grinned widely, feeing suddenly better. "You're right, it was. Can you say it again sweetheart?" Stella ignored him and banged her cup against the counter. Klaus shook his head, "Demanding little thing." He stood and took the cup with her. "Don't expect to get blood every time you flash your dimples at me, I won't be a push over."

Hayley laughed, rolling her eyes, knowing that wasn't going to hold up for long.

_1 Year_

"No, make it higher." Rebekah instructed with a frown. Klaus let out a breath and did as his sister told him.

"You would think that this was your own party with the way you're acting." Klaus scowled at his sister.

Rebekah's mouth quirked up, "Well excuse me for wanting this to be special. It's her first birthday Klaus and let's remember that she doesn't have any friends so it'll just be here and family. We have to make it spectacular."

Klaus laughed, ducking his head. "I never thought it was possible for me to love birthdays more than I did but here I am, proving myself wrong."

"She is your daughter Nik, its impossible not to love everything about her."

"Yeah," he tries to hide his grin "who knew I would take to fatherhood so well?"

Rebekah gave him a soft smile. "Everyone did Nik."

She remembered the last months that led to Stella's birth, how Klaus would run out all hours of the night to cater to Hayley's weird cravings. How he practically carried her everywhere, not wanting her to strain herself. He wouldn't let her do anything and Rebekah was sure that she was going to murder him before the baby could even get here. Klaus had stayed up for two whole weeks reading pregnancy books and learning all he could on what to do. They should really have more books on what a father should do. Klaus was going out of his mind, reading up on all the things that could go wrong with the birth. It took her, Hayley and Elijah to settle him down, telling him that the baby was an all-powerful hybrid and none of these things would apply to it. Even still, Klaus was plying Hayley with all sorts of vitamins and healthy alternatives to her favorite foods.

"Nicklaus, why don't you blow up balloons? I got the streamers." She hurried on when she realized her brother was doing an awful job at decorating. He really couldn't do much harm by blowing up a stupid balloon.

"I'm going to call Elijah and check up on Stella."

Rebekah snorted, "You called him fifteen minutes ago!"

"Better safe than sorry!" He called back as he darted out of the room to look for his phone.

"No Stella! Stay away from the squirrels; they're meaner than they look."

Stella stuck her tongue out, "Nuh uh Uncle Lijah they're tute." She pounced at another creature, trying to grab its tail before it ran up the tree.

"Aunt Bekah won't be happy if I let you get your birthday outfit messy." Elijah started in a distressed tone. "And it's 'cute' darling, with a c."

Stella gave him a look. "Tute." She turned back around and jumped at another squirrel, missing it by a hair. "They won't stay still!" She whined, crossing her arms over her chest and fell to the ground, making Elijah cringe as he was sure it was stained now. Rebekah was going to rip his head off. Just as he was about to reprimand her, his phone began incessantly buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Elijah," Klaus' voice came through the speaker "how's my princess?"

"Torturing the park wildlife."

"That's my girl." He dropped his voice into a low whisper "Rebekah and I are almost finished decorating Hayley's on her way over to begin wrapping presents. Take Stella out for ice-cream and then have her home alright?"

"Alright Nik – Stella put it down!" Elijah shouted when he realized that Stella was holding a squirrel by the tail. "It's a small defenseless creature. You are an Original, you don't feed on animals!" He rushed over and quickly let the vermin go. "I'll have her home in half an hour…. Maybe sooner."

Klaus laughed. "She's a handful isn't she?"

Elijah let out long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how you do it."

"Well I do have help," Klaus answered his brother, smiling as he saw Hayley coming through the door. "I have to go if I want to get finished. Now, Stella likes sprinkles and magic chocolate on her ice cream, get her whatever she wants. It is her big day after all." Klaus hung up and phone and quickly went to Hayley's aid when he saw all the bags she was carrying.

"Need some help wrapping love?"

"Uh no!" Rebekah says, coming into the entry way "You're supposed to be blowing up balloons Nik! We're only halfway done and Elijah will be bringing Stella home any moment." She turned around and snatched the bag off the table, pushing it into Klaus' hands. "Now Niklaus – balloons! Hayley, wrap! I will not have a party I planned fall through the cracks. I am better than that." She turns on her heel and goes back to her crepe paper.

Klaus held a hand to his head, rubbing his temple. "I can't believe I'm saying this but she's right. We don't have long. Scissors are in the left drawer by the sink."

For the next twenty minutes the three of them flurried around the room trying to get everything just in the right order. Finally, when everything was the way Rebekah wanted it and all the gifts were wrapped Elijah called to inform them they'd be home in five minutes. Rebekah double checked everything before she shut off all the lights. Klaus thought the whole 'surprise' thing was a little ridiculous but when his sister informed him that Stella would love it he was completely won over.

A moment later there were steps on the front porch and then the door was being opened up. Elijah and Stella's voices being heard,

"Don't jump around too much, you might get a stomach ache from all that ice cream."

Stella let out a tinkling laugh, "I'm ottay Uncle Lijah, ice cream won't keep me down." She skipped father into the house. "Where's Daddy?" She jumped up and flicked on the lights, signaling for Rebekah, Klaus, and Hayley to jump out and scream 'Happy Birthday!'

Stella's face lit up as she saw all the balloons and presents, and the huge cake with her name on it. "Presents!" She darted forward, only to be stopped when Hayley scooped her up in her arms.

"Sweetie," Hayley said in a chiding voice "there's other things besides presents. How about cake? Aunt Bekah worked really hard on your party."

Stella swung around to her aunt, reaching her hands out, grasping them open and closed. Rebekah took her from Hayley's arms, squeezing her tight. Stella landed a big and sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Tank you Aunt Beks. Love you."

"Aw I love you too sweetheart." Rebekah kissed her back. "Do you like your party?"

She pulled on a lock of Rebekah's golden hair, "Pretty. Balloons."

Klaus grinned widely, "I did the balloons."

Rebekah threw her a look, "Hardly. Now come on I worked hard on your cake."

Hayley arched a brow, "You baked?"

She snorted, "Heavens no, I had to go to three different stores to find someone who would do it on such short notice."

"Cake," Stella insisted when the topic drifted off away from her party.

"Alright baby girl, we'll get you some cake. Klaus light the candles," Klaus nodded and moved to the cake to light the candles. Hayley brought the daughter over to the cake as the four of them started singing Happy Birthday, making Stella giggle brightly. When she blew out the candles she clapped her hands together, squealing with delight. Eating the cake was a little more messy than they thought it would be but Stella enjoyed herself so that was all that mattered.

"Alright, I'm going to get the party games and then we can start on presents. Be patient Stella." Rebekah kissed her head and practically skipped off into the other room.

Klaus, thinking he was being sneaky, took a seat by his daughter and handed her something under the table. "Don't tell your mother I let you open on." Stella took the small pink wrapped present and tore it open without any discretion at all. The present was a tiny circular golden box with a design of diamonds on the lid. She opened it up, a small ceramic couple moving up until their platform was level with the box. Stella turned the knob on the side and they began twirling along with a musical tune, their reflection twirling in the mirror that lay on the inside of the lid. Stella looked up at her dad and smiled, flashing her dimples, and closed the lid.

She stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "Tank you Daddy," she kissed his cheek "I love it."

He hugged her back, placing a kiss on her hair. "Happy birthday princess."

**There you go, Stella Mikaelson's very first birthday. I am all about the daddy/daughter relationship. Next chapter we're going to be focusing on her education, because learning is important and what not. Reviews are welcome**

**xo,**

**ellie **


End file.
